


Loki’s Bifröst

by Scratchet



Series: My Prince Loki Short Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchet/pseuds/Scratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is one of my many canons to the main story. </p>
<p>This one being that before Loki found the passages he knew of in Thor and Thor: The Dark World, Loki knew of another one.  This one is a lot weaker as Heimdall can hear and see him. Heimdall though, as stated in the story, does not know where this weak passage is so he wishes to find it before reporting Loki. </p>
<p>Does this explain why Loki isn’t there in the main story anymore…?</p>
<p>Maybe….Maybe not….</p>
<p>Comment and let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Scratchet xox</p></blockquote>





	Loki’s Bifröst

Heimdall watched Odin’s youngest son, Loki dismounted his horse with a wide smile. As he always did every afternoon the Prince looked animatedly happy, his intense green eyes only on his horizon, on Midguard. 

Every afternoon he would march up to the Gate Keeper and request the same place, the same journey. And for a while Heimdall was glad to assist the Prince of Asgard with his wishes to see the young Midguardian girl.

Loki was kind and gentle with little Louisa and held no envy or resentment in his gestures or actions as he did in Asgard. With Louisa, Loki’s mischief was only to entertain and show his fondness to the girl, not to irate and cause alarm throughout Asgard. 

Alas though, the King (the man he had taken an oath to follow) had now prohibited Loki from venturing to Midguard. A thing that the Gate Keeper knew from turning his glaze on the Prince and his, “Princess” would break them both. 

Because while Heimdall knew that little Louisa had strong friendships and family bonds, Loki was the centre of her world. And therefore by breaking her away from him with no prior warning would cause her a great lose. Particularly in her current situation with her dislike to Mother’s new partner Steven. Like with the situation with her Father, Loki was her needed distraction from the officer’s ignorance to children. 

Heimdall desperately wished he could help Louisa, but he’s place was needed here in Asgard, as it always had been. 

Loki with a grand mischievous smile marched up the Gate Keeper with all his proud pubescent ignorance, 

“Heimdall I wish –“

“Loki I have been instructed not to let you pass.” Heimdall tells the Prince with a plainness he did not feel. 

Heimdall’s all hearing ears listened to the Prince’s heart excel as a great look of confusion crossed his handsome face,

“By whom is this commanded?” The Prince queries, his voice asks with sorrow and great misunderstanding.

“The All Father.” 

The Gate Keeper watched the Prince’s jaw clench with his stance tightening, 

“Any reason as to why?” 

Heimdall’s thoughts momentary shift to the conversation his ears overheard from inside the castle, 

_“You are in line to the throne Loki and have fair greater needs in Asgard as to oppose to a maturing mortal child,”_

“You understand the reasons fair greater than I do young Prince.” 

“Heimdall please, great Gate Keeper –“ 

“Your flattery, young Prince, will not acquire you any closer to Miguard.” 

Heimdall kept his face a motionless façade as he watched the panicked look that was on the Prince’s face turn to outrage. 

“I need to be there in a matter of minutes –!“ 

“You will not pass Loki to the world of mortals. Return to the palace.”

With premature tears wishing to wash over the Prince’s face, Loki turned with an aggravated grunt. He mounting his horse with enraged fuelled speed and galloped away, his intense glaze on his horizon. 

With a sorrowful sigh Heimdall turned his glaze back on the nine realms, his glaze finding Louisa almost instantly. 

She was just getting ready to venture home, her bright eyes on the horizon with an excited glee. She was holding a two pieces of parchment in her hand as she swang her bright coloured bag on her back. One had an illustration that Heimdall recognized as Muspelheim, the other a narrative based on one of her invented adventures with the God of Mischief. Both of these documents had A+ graffiti-ed on them, Heimdall ear’s picking up who she wished to show the most, 

_“I can’t wait to show Loki this!”_

He’s strong heart broke as he watched her giggle, her friend Jennifer Cruz rolling her eyes as her other friend Billie Dohl asked to look at the illustration another time. 

If only he could interfere, let her know. But alas he could not, he could only watch. 

The Protector of the Aesir continued to watch the young Midguardian girl walk home with her friend Billie, both of them discussing the book they were reading in class and how scary the Witches were to the nameless main character. 

When they came to the split in the road the two girls went their separate ways giving each other a tight embrace with the promise of seeing one another tomorrow. He continued to watch her skip down her road, the God flinching as she got nearer and nearer to her home. He prepared himself to watch her panic, to watch her grieve the younger Prince of Asgard, her friend. 

Although with all this preparation, Heimdall could not bear to glaze upon another grieving child of Midguard, particularly when he knew he was one the partners to this child’s lose. 

_“Loki!”_

Heimdall snapped his head back to Midguard instantly. His glaze found Loki embracing the child tightly.  


_“Hello Princess, did you have a good day at school?”_

How did he get there? How did he venture past his watch? 

Heimdall looked towards the palace wondering whether not he should investigate or tell the King of Loki disobeying his orders. 

He should, but was he to say…? He knew not how Loki had ventured there. He needed to have proof as to how the Prince mischievous ways had passed his watch before he informed the All Father.  


He had to keep his pride and entertain Loki for a while, letting him believe he had indeed found his own Bifröst.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my many canons to the main story. 
> 
> This one being that before Loki found the passages he knew of in Thor and Thor: The Dark World, Loki knew of another one. This one is a lot weaker as Heimdall can hear and see him. Heimdall though, as stated in the story, does not know where this weak passage is so he wishes to find it before reporting Loki. 
> 
> Does this explain why Loki isn’t there in the main story anymore…?
> 
> Maybe….Maybe not….
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Scratchet xox


End file.
